The Most You'll Ever Know
by VioletX10
Summary: AU. The man bowed. "Temperamental, demanding, and impatient as always, my lady. I am what suits your preference, you are in Shinra Mansion, and I am your most faithful butler, bound to you by our contract." VincentxYuffie.
1. Her Butler, Enigmatic

**Her Butler, Enigmatic**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII and the references to Kuroshitsuji (aka Black Butler)._

* * *

><p>Her hair, long and wispy, swayed side-to-side as she descended the large staircase leading to the pagoda foyer. Her parents were already waiting for her in the carriage. She had taken so long to get ready for their visit to Nibelheim that they were already running late, and the nobles there would disapprove of their most unpunctual debut to their kingdom.<p>

Her pace quickened as she reached the end of the steps, but her shoe straps caught onto a small branch of wood and she tripped. One of the pagoda's stewards, Staniv, held out a hand to help her during the final steps of the staircase, frowning at his Lady's unfeminine clumsiness. She growled 'thanks' before snagging her hand back towards her and continuing to sprint towards the open doors of the red-roofed pagoda.

"Safe journeys, Lady Yuffie," Staniv mock-cheerily called, and waved a hand at her disappearing figure.

"You wish, Staniv!" the young girl cheekily talked back. Staniv sighed, but it was replaced with a relieved smile when he heard the gallop of horses begin to fade into the distance. He turned to tend to the kitchens, wanting to inform the other servants of the Kisaragi family's departure.

Finally, some peace and quiet. That's a load off for the week.

* * *

><p>"Oka-san, when will we arrive?" Yuffie impatiently squirmed in her standing position. "I'm so bored." She narrowed her eyes at the blue ocean then looked away hurriedly, sensing the bile that was coming up her throat. She managed to restrain it, however, being taught how to be a polite princess.<p>

Her mother smiled and stroked her daughter's long black locks. "Soon, Yuffie. Now, don't be so impatient. That's not how princesses act."

Yuffie stomped her feet on the wooded floorboards of the traditional Wutain ship, clearly not happy about her mother's vague response. "But, Mama, I wanna get off this ship _now_," she whined. Her mother shook her head, smiling as she did so, and she kept in mind that Yuffie was only thirteen and still acting like a five-year-old – an extremely deadly five-year-old. "Where's oto-san? I wanna go bug him."

Kasumi shook her head gently, hushing the child. "No, Yuffie, your father is tending to other pressing matters. For now, we must act as his loving family attending to an important gathering at Nibelheim with him. We are to uphold his reputation, do you understand, dear?"

"Yes, Mama," Yuffie nodded, suddenly tired from all that moaning. She tried to look out to the ocean again like those ditzy girls in those stupid movies, but she kept feeling sicker and sicker until Kasumi ordered for a crewman to take her to her quarters and give her a tranquilizer.

Once Yuffie was taken away, that left Kasumi time to contemplate over the matters of the conference. Why had Shinra organized a meeting in a kingdom as desolate as Nibelheim? She and the other nobles from neighbouring countries knew that Nibelheim was just teeming with superstition and bad omens, so why there? Why did King Shinra pick there?

"You look more restless as ever, Kasumi," her husband came up from behind her. He placed a comforting hand on her lower back, the other on the railing that separated them from the ocean.

Kasumi sighed. "As do you, my lord." She turned away from him slowly. "I just don't understand, Godo."

"What is it that you don't understand, Kasumi?" Godo snapped. His wife flinched and bowed her head.

"This Nibelheim business…you know that place has a terrible history…yet why did you insist on bringing Yuffie?" Kasumi quietly replied.

Godo glared at his wife's head, his grey eyes penetrating her skull. "I do not intend for her to be put in danger. The King expected the whole Royal Family of Wutai to attend this gathering. How could I refuse an expectancy from the King himself?" But his wife became unresponsive. "I did not expect for you to understand, Kasumi," he harshly continued. "We will arrive at Nibelheim in two days. Inform Yuffie of that." He walked away silently, leaving Kasumi with tear-stained cheeks looking out the ocean – more specifically, where the water meets the sky.

"I'll do whatever it takes to bring you home safe, dear Yuffie," she whispered. The wind responded by caressing her porcelain cheeks gently and passing through her long black hair. "Please, take care of Yuffie." The breeze subsided, Kasumi eventually returned to her quarters.

* * *

><p>And when the fire started, there was no escaping the inevitable.<p>

Kasumi called for her daughter, having lost her somewhere within the Nibelheim Palace. Her daughter, her only child, was at risk…she needed to find her before any harm could come to her. Godo was already trapped inside the meeting room and it has been reported that the flames had engulfed that room within minutes of the fire starting. There was no way Godo had survived that.

The thought of having lost Godo hadn't saddened Kasumi as much as the image of Yuffie's lifeless body burnt to the point beyond recognition. The sweltering amber hues were everywhere, blocking every path she could take. The only escape was the window, but who would be stupid enough to jump out from the third storey? _Dear Yuffie, please be safe; please take care of her, Leviathan, please…_

Kasumi rushed to the sill, scrunching her charred dress and stepping onto the ledge. She looked downward and hope rushed in as a safe hedge appeared below her to cushion her fall.

She held her breath and closed her eyes, the sound of rushing flames becoming louder and louder. _Three!_

She jumped, the wind cooling her sweating face. The hedge had been helpful, the only pain she was left with was on her right shoulder. That would suffice as long as she was able to find her daughter. _Please, please, please let her be safe…_

The whole village was engulfed with flames. A wooden house was already turning into ashes, crumbling into the ground before her very eyes. People were screaming everywhere; some were attempting to wash the fire out, even. Their efforts proved to be futile as the fire devoured their lives one by one. Kasumi was horrified. Whoever started this fire was not human. She needed to find her daughter quickly, and fetch the nearest boat from the nearest town.

A piercing scream registered in her mind and her pupils diluted in fear. That scream. That scream was from her Yuffie.

"Yuffie!" Kasumi yelled and trudged forward, ignoring the sharp pain on her shoulder as she moved. "Yuffie!" _Please stop screaming, it hurts, it hurts…_

"Mama!" Yuffie's charred face came into view. "Mama, this man is going to kill me!" she pointed to the silver-haired soldier pointing his long katana at her throat. Her tear-streaked face broke Kasumi's heart as she rushed to her daughter in distress.

"Yuffie, dear child, it's okay, mama is here, it'll be okay," she whispered as she stroked her hair soothingly.

The silver-haired general scoffed at the scene before him. "How touching," he monotonously remarked. He lifted his sword and targeted the small fry with an evil glint in his eyes, then changed his mind and pointed his sword at Kasumi. "Now you'll experience the pain of losing your mother. You will vow for insanity, and become just like me. Learn from this, Wutai girl. Your mother will die before your very eyes, just as your father did before he burst into flames."

He smirked and lunged, with Yuffie screaming bloody hell beside him. Kasumi dodged strategically and held out a dagger strapped to the side of her left boot. She fiercely pointed it at his face, the close proximity causing her to feel woozy. The general's callous green eyes laughed at her position. "You would protect your child? Mothers are so predictable." He shook his head lightly, and in a flourish, a single black demonic wing protruded from his back. Kasumi felt powerless. Even with her practice as a ninja of Wutai, she was no match for this menacing general.

But she would still try. For Yuffie's sake.

She gave out a piercing battle cry and stabbed at the general's heart. Blood gushed from the wound, rendering the soldier speechless and frightened. He snarled aggressively and counterattacked, beheading Kasumi in the process.

Yuffie's grey eyes widened. _No! No! No! Mama! MAMA!_ Her mouth opened to scream but the general held a hand to cover it. He winced in pain from the dagger wound, but grinned darkly at the girl.

"I would have killed you too, but I am too selfish. I must clean the wound your bitch mother inflicted on me," he smirked. "Such a shame. You would've suffered less."

Yuffie gawked at his tall leather-clad form. _No…why did he kill her mother? _ She choked as the tears cascaded down her cheeks like a waterfall. The fire that surrounded them was closing in quickly. If he left her there, she would die painfully, but she'd still be with her mother in the end.

"I know, child. Let me give you a parting gift," he continued. He sliced at her left leg, cutting from the knee downwards, leaving a stub that was her thigh. She screamed in agony, her face paling when she saw his bloodied sword seamlessly hacking at her leg.

She let her head rest on the ashes of houses burnt to the ground. As her eyes closed and vision faltered, the last she saw of her parents' murderer were his emerald eyes and black wing. Her consciousness was left to wander…and it wandered to vow revenge on the silver-haired general and for others to experience the pain and humiliation she had endured. What she didn't know was that her anger had called out to someone.

* * *

><p>There was an excruciating pain where her left leg used to be, but everything else was numb. When she opened her eyes, she only saw darkness, but flames danced around her body like some sort of ritual.<p>

"I am sorry, but Leviathan is currently on his vacation. I will be your demon today," a baritone voice echoed inside the chasm of darkness. Yuffie sat up, but noticed that a flimsy white blanket was the only thing keeping her from exposing her nakedness. She held it place, not minding as much since she practically had an undeveloped chest anyway. Her long tresses had gone too, probably burnt away by the fire. What she was left with was scruffy and short – like a boy's hair.

"Have you been listening to what I've been saying?" the same voice continued. Yuffie bit her lip, which caused the speaker to sigh in exasperation. "Your parents have just been brutally murdered before your very eyes, child."

That sparked something within Yuffie and she straightened. "Don't you think I know that? The damn son of a bitch took them away from me!"

"Hn. Temperamental, are we?" the voice drawled. "Perhaps I can be of assistance to your revenge."

Yuffie glared at open space. "Enough! How do you know of my plans?"

"How do you know you're still alive?" the voice teased. A glimmer of light appeared in front of her floating form and with it, a shadow. The shadow's only outstanding quality was its red glowing eyes.

"I'm not dead. I can't be," Yuffie retorted. "If I were, I would be with my mother. Now give me answers!"

"Demanding as well, I see. Leviathan must have a hard time with his bunch. No wonder he took a vacation," the shadow chuckled. "Let's get back to the point. I am simply offering you a deal. I will see to it that I assist you in exacting revenge on the murderer as well as making those who betrayed the Kisaragi family to feel the intense pain you have felt, does that sound like a good deal?"

Yuffie's silver eyes narrowed. "What's the catch?"

"That I will consume your soul after the deal has been executed," the shadow replied bluntly.

Yuffie frowned. It didn't sound very fair, but she had to do something to avenge them. She couldn't just let them die without dignity!

"I accept," she sternly gazed at the red-eyed shadow.

The shadow cackled. "Think carefully. Should you reject the faith even this once, the gates of paradise will forever be out of your reach."

Yuffie scowled. "Do you think, one who was among the faithful would go so far as to ever summon someone like you?"

The shadow chuckled lowly. "I'll ask but once more. Do you wish to form a contract with me?"

"I do. Now stop asking me these tedious questions and let me know if we have a deal," she snapped.

"Very well, where would you like the Mark to be placed?"

She didn't know hell about what he was talking about, but pointed at the middle of her forehead regardless. "Good choice," the shadow remarked. "The more visible the mark is, the more powerful our bond will be."

"Whatever," Yuffie dismissed. "Just get it over with."

"Impatience is a virtue, to your standards," the shadow commented. A pale hand reached out toward her face and touched her forehead accordingly. A searing hot pain entered her system, and she closed her eye tightly. After a few moments, the pain subsided, and the next time Yuffie woke up, it was inside a green room.

* * *

><p>"Where the hell am I?" she panicked inwardly. She touched her forehead and looked at the mirror. A star-shaped mark was branded onto it, ruining her flawless complexion. "Oh well, it's not like anyone will suddenly propose to me anyway," she rolled her eyes. Her hair was also neater than she had expected it to be. Her bangs covered her right eye irritably, but she liked the air of mysteriousness it gave her.<p>

A knock snapped her out of her trance. "Come in?" she tentatively answered.

A man dressed in black and white with diamond-encrusted buttons on his tailcoat entered, his red eyes glowing. "Good morning, Lady Yuffie," he smiled. "How is your leg?"

Yuffie jerked and instantaneously her eyes darted over to what she expected to be a stub of a leg, but instead, a metal band ran across the lower part of her thigh, holding in place what seemed to be a really good prosthetic. She glanced back over to the man. "Wha? Who are you and where am I and what are you doing here?"

The man bowed. "Temperamental, demanding, and impatient as always, my lady. I am what suits your preference, you are in Shinra Mansion, and I am your most faithful butler, bound to you by our contract." He straightened, his crimson eyes piercing into her soul. He licked his lips slowly, Yuffie never failing to notice this. She raised an eyebrow, but dismissed it all the same. So this was the shadow she had made a pact with.

"You said we are in Shinra Mansion…does that mean we're still in Nibelheim?" she inquired with fearful eyes.

The human shadow nodded. "It is Shinra Mansion in all its former glory. I have taken it upon myself to refurbish this desolate building in order to shelter my new master." He smirked when his eyes wandered over to her forehead. "I suppose we need to cover that up." He fished into his pocket and held out a long piece of narrow cloth. It was black with thin white stripes outlining it.

Yuffie's eyes widened when she saw it. "That's mother's. Give it to me," she ordered. The butler complied and wrapped the bandana over her forehead, ultimately covering the mark.

"There now," he breathed into her ear. Yuffie stiffened, feeling uncomfortable at the sudden close proximity. He chuckled. "No need to be shy."

"What is your name, butler?" Yuffie demanded.

"I have none. You may give me one," he replied.

Yuffie thought for a while. "Nero?"

"Too other-worldly. Remember, we are in an age where people don't partake to welcoming strangers with even stranger names," the butler shook his head.

"Tell that to mine, demon," Yuffie scoffed. "Fine. Your name is Vincent Valentine. End of story."

"Yes, my lady," he bowed. "But, may I ask, why is it that you pick that name for me?"

"'Cause that was the name of my pet raven. I bet it died during the fire," she mused. "Say…what year is it?" She had stared into the mirror and noticed that she had aged quite considerably.

"It is five years after the Nibelheim fire," he answered. "I put you into sleep for your recovery. I hope you are not displeased with my actions, my lady."

Yuffie grinned, her character drastically changing. "Hell yeah I am. Has Nibelheim recovered too?"

"Why, yes, my lady. Some residents have already returned to their home town," he said. "Would you like to go downstairs to be acquainted with your new servants?"

"Heh, I have servants? Awesome!" she smirked. "Come on, Vinnie, let's go!" She grabbed his gloved hand and led him downstairs.

And Vincent couldn't help but frown when he caught sight of her silver eyes flashing red to silver in heartbeat. There was definitely something off about this girl and he was determined to find out before anyone else could.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So...I was watching Black Butler today and then realized (as late as it was) that Sebastian actually resembled Vincent A LOT. Thus, I had this idea and decided to make Ciel a female, ultimately named Yuffie. I haven't read the Black Butler, only watched so there may be some mistakes about the original plot of the manga. But, this story is supposed to hold up by itself and won't really rely that heavily on the canon plot. So, what I'm asking is, should this be in the crossover section or should I just leave it be? Also, this was intended as a one-shot, really, but seeing as that ending just screams "MOARR!" I may turn it into multi-chaptered. Depends on what you guys think.**

**Anyway, thank you for reading :) and review when you want to, but it does make me feel happy when you do. Have a nice day/afternoon/evening! :D **


	2. Her Butler, Statuesque

**Her Butler, Statuesque**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII or the references to Kuroshitsuji._

* * *

><p>"Slow down, my lady," Vincent pleaded weakly as the shorthaired princess sprinted down the red carpet stairs with her butler in tow. Whilst his legs could match her speed without any effort, it was her height that weighed him down. His black leather brogues touched the soft velvet floor and willed himself to halt the both of them before anyone got hurt.<p>

Unfortunately, that sent them both crashing into one another, Yuffie landing face first to his chest. "What kind of a butler are you?" her muffled voice complained. "You're supposed to take care of me!"

He let her punch him twice in the chest, albeit weakly, and chuckled. "You see, I am simply one _hell_ of a butler," he said smoothly. He gently pushed the young lady off him and stood up, offering his hand to her afterwards. Yuffie grudgingly took it and snorted.

"One hell of a butler, huh? Didn't know you were one for cheesy puns," she muttered.

"And _do_ you know me well enough to say that?" Vincent teased back. Yuffie glared. _Still so childish…_ "Let us go, my lady. Your servants await you downstairs."

This time, Vincent was the one to escort her.

* * *

><p>She had five servants.<p>

The first to introduce himself was the cook and an ex-pilot: Cid Highwind. He chain-smoked, he swore, and he was everything Yuffie wanted in a father. His blond hair was messily styled, like he had just woken up from sleeping on a haystack and there were lines on his face that gave her the impression that he's been through enough trouble to last him a lifetime.

The second was another blonde, but this time it was a woman. Her green eyes sparkled with enthusiasm as she bounded up to shake her hand. She introduced herself as Elena Sparks and told her she was the head maid of the household. Then she continued to chat about how privileged she felt that she got to meet the Great Yuffie Kisaragi. As much as aforementioned Great Yuffie Kisaragi would love to stay and chat, Vincent directed her towards another girl.

Her name was Shelke Rui, and she didn't look a day older than ten. Vincent told her that Elena and the others found her walking the streets at night alone, and decided to take her in. Now she worked as a maid under Elena's charge. Yuffie took an instant dislike to Shelke's quietness. Perhaps she could change that.

The next person was a flame-haired stable boy with similar eyes to Elena, but shinier. He wore a cocky grin on his face, which Yuffie grimaced at. She hated people who were way too full of themselves, and this boy, Reno, was exactly that. He greeted her politely enough, but his sly eyes informed Yuffie to be cautious of him.

There was another bulky man beside him, and like Shelke, Yuffie got bored trying to acquaint herself with him. He was too silent…too 'Rude'. She had to admit, his name was hilarious. She wondered what had happened at his birth to make his parents baptise him as that. He was hairless and had dark skin, not that she had anything against them. He was too quiet, is all.

"Pleasure to be of your service, Lady Kisaragi," they said in turn. Yuffie narrowed her eyes at Reno then latched herself onto Vincent, who patted her head as if she were a child. Yuffie realized this and roughly pushed herself away from him.

"The pleasure is mine," she said through gritted teeth, then stomped outside.

Vincent had to admit; his newest client was certainly more intriguing than the others.

* * *

><p>"What are your first orders, my lady?" Vincent inquired as he stood guard beside Yuffie's position staring out the tall windows to the village beyond.<p>

"Make me an ice cream," Yuffie yawned.

"Yes, my lady," Vincent bowed, and returned later with vanilla.

Yuffie scrunched up her face. "Ew, I hate vanilla. Change it to chocolate."

"As you wish, young lady." Again, he returned with a bowl of chocolate ice cream. "This is quality ice cream imported from Italy. I hope you enjoy your dessert."

Yuffie narrowed her eyes at Vincent's tall form as she scooped a bit of ice cream and ate it. "You're really serious about this, aren't you?" she said with her mouth full.

"Why of course, my lady," Vincent smirked. "Your soul is a serious matter."

Yuffie glared, but kept eating her ice cream. "Vinnie, you suck."

"As you wish, my lady," he closed his eyes and smirked.

"Quit callin' me 'my lady'! My name is _Yuffie_," she exclaimed in frustration. "Now get Elena to come and dress me. I'm going outside." She marched off of her throne and went over to the doors that led to her room.

Vincent followed, a smug smile still plastered on his face. "There is no need for Miss Sparks. As your butler, _I_ will be the one to dress you," he said.

"No way!" Yuffie screeched. "Dude, I'm eighteen! If Elena can't dress me, then I'll do it myself," she huffed.

Vincent chuckled as he shook his head. "Come now, child. I am more than capable."

* * *

><p>"Yes," Yuffie mumbled, her cheeks flushed crimson.<p>

"What did you say, my lady?" Vincent called out.

"I said _yes_, Vinnie. Hurry up, I'm getting bored," Yuffie whined. Vincent came out from her bedroom's walk-in closet and held out a pair of expensive black trousers, a green dress shirt, and a tie. She sighed giddily when she saw them. "I don't care if I'm cross-dressing or whatever – dresses are overrated anyway." She snatched the trousers from his arms but he shook his head in response.

"_I _will be the one to dress you," he explained. Yuffie growled. "It's a shame. I would've liked my lady to wear a dress today."

"Tough luck. I'll dress like a man everyday just to piss you off," she snarled. Vincent observed her eyes closely. As expected, they turned red to blue (a new colour) and back to silver again. All in a heartbeat. He frowned, but proceeded to take Yuffie's blue T-Shirt off as well as her black skirt.

She restrained herself from blushing like a madwoman. There was nothing to show anyway, and he's only doing his job. _Damn, why am I still acting like a thirteen-year-old?_ As Vincent finished tying her tie, Yuffie pointed at his shoes. "Them. Want. Now."

"But, dear Yuffie, they are too big for your small feet."

She ignored the last comment about her feet. All she could focus on was what he had addressed her with. _Dear Yuffie…I swear, mother, I will avenge you._ She straightened up, looking regal-like and a true princess. "Then get me a smaller size," she said coldly.

Vincent stared. They were changing uncontrollably now, as if… "I will be right back." Just then, the phone rang. Vincent moved to pick it up. "Hello, this is the Kisaragi household, how may I help you?"

"_I would like to speak with the head of the house," _a gruff manly voice answered.

Vincent held the phone closer to his ear. "May I ask who is speaking?"

"_The name's Barret Wallace, foo'. Now get me to the head,"_ he replied.

"People are so demanding these days," Vincent sighed, and passed the phone onto Yuffie, who answered it with ease.

"Yuffie Kisaragi speaking. State your name and business," she said calmly.

"_Barret Wallace, Platinum Oil & co. I was jus' askin' if we might be able to do a little business, know what I mean?"_

Yuffie quirked an eyebrow. Vincent would have to explain _everything_ later. "Invitation accepted. I expect you to be here by ten in the morning tomorrow, Mr. Wallace. Do not be late." She hung up and turned to her demon butler. "What the hell was that, Vincent? _Business?_"

Vincent remained relaxed and poised. "You are the owner of Kisaragi Oil Productions, extremely rich and powerful, and the strongest of all the oil dealers in the industry."

"What? I don't know nothing about running a business!" she shouted, eyes frantic.

"I will teach you," he replied.

"Is there anything you can't do? For a butler, you sure can do a heck of a lot of things," she stated.

Vincent smiled. "I am no ordinary butler, Miss Kisaragi."

"Yeah, yeah, you're simply 'one _hell _of a butler' and all that crap, I get it," she rolled her eyes. "I trust you to make preparations for tomorrow. Now get me my shoes and I'm going out."

"Yes, my lady."

* * *

><p><em>This place is awesome! It's just like home…<em> Home… Yuffie thought sadly. She glanced at the tall form of Vincent walking beside her and frowned. She tugged at his jacket sleeve. "Hey, Vinnie…why'd _you_ come and save me, instead of Leviathan?" She had been meaning to ask this ever since they made the deal in that dark chasm. She had a decent idea of what the answer might be.

Vincent was surprised, but didn't let his emotions show. "Leviathan is on vacation," he lied smoothly.

Yuffie sighed. "That's not true. He's missing, isn't he?"

"How do you know that? Who told you this information?" Vincent interrogated.

Yuffie snorted. "Calm down, Vince. All of Wutai is connected to Leviathan, especially the Royal Family. The other Royal Families are connected to their gods too. If something happens to our god, we sense it, even if it isn't obvious," her eyes became glazed as she remembered the fire. "That's why Leviathan wasn't able to save my mother and my father. Someone kidnapped him and the other gods so the fire couldn't be quenched. I need to find out whom and kill him or her," she paused briefly. "For my mother."

Vincent stayed silent and they passed by yet another materia stand. He saw his lady eyeing all the magical orbs in display ever since they passed by the first one. He guessed, by being a princess, that she'd also be materialistic. "You're right. The Other World was in a panic when all nine of the gods disappeared all at once. Among them were Leviathan, Diablos, Shiva, and Bahamut. Ifrit, Nibelheim's god, was left to release his anger. The balance was lost." He snuck a glance at the young black-haired girl. "What I can't understand is what is happening right now."

"Huh?" Yuffie looked to him in question after tearing her eyes off of the materia stand. "What can't you understand?"

Vincent's crimson orbs narrowed when Yuffie's flashed green to black to red to silver once more. "Your eyes keep changing," to put it bluntly.

"So what?" Yuffie scoffed. "I don't feel anything."

Vincent glared some more, before clearing his throat and escorting his lady back to the manor.

There had also been a tenth god, one that he loathed with every fibre of his body. That god was able to take on many forms, and he suspected that he had already taken one.

* * *

><p>Reno laughed heartily when Elena bashed Rude's head with a frying pan. He had it coming…Elena wasn't a woman to be trifled with.<p>

They were in the kitchen, waiting for their Lady's return from her walk with her butler. Cid was whistling a string of curses as he struggled to bake a cake for his Lady. Black smoke had already begun to smother the whole room, Cid was trying to fan the oven…but to no avail. Reno chuckled when the image of Valentine's face entered his mind. He would be pretty darned _pissed_ when he saw the mess they'd caused. Of course, it wouldn't be on purpose.

"What are you leering at, Reno?" Elena glared, her hands on her hips. Rude had sat down in the corner, cradling his head in pain.

Reno continued to beam. "Cid ain't doing a fine job at the moment," he jerked a thumb at the failing ex-pilot. "Imagine Vince's face when he realizes we messed up the whole kitchen…and possibly the whole manor."

"£$% hell, Vince is gonna kill all of us. I &$% give up!" the blond cried in exasperation. "Get Shelke to clean this mess up," he grumbled, taking his leave.

"Cid!" Elena yelled irritably. There was no way they were going to use their youngest member to clean _their_ mess. "Come back here and clean up! I _will_ tell Vincent that you've been mistreating others!"

Cid snorted. _Like he'd care. The only person he'd actually be slightly concerned with is his Lady, and that's _if_ she's about to die. The sadistic bastard._ "Whatever, £$%. Just get this £$ thing over with."

Reno glanced sympathetically at his best pal. "You like you're having fun there, Rude," he mocked, there was a glint to his sly emerald eyes. "_Are_ you having fun?"

"Shut up, Reno. I can't handle you right now," the bald-headed man retorted.

Reno blinked, incredulous. "Fine. Whatever, I'm outta here." He pushed back his stool and stood up. He didn't care if Valentine screwed him a billion times over for not helping during the clean-up. Besides, he wasn't going anywhere particularly. He still had some unfinished business to do.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whoo this is the quickest update I've ever done. Thanks for the reviews submitted :) and yeah, I'm making this multi-chaptered, although I need to sort out my commitment issues. Any beta-readers who'd like to help me out?**

**Review Lover: Thanks for the review, I'm glad you liked it :) It really doesn't matter if you've read/watched it or not. Actually, I'd prefer if you haven't 'cause sometimes people get picky for the details. Have a nice day/afternoon/night! :D**


	3. Her Butler, Macabre

**Her Butler, Macabre**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII or the references to Kuroshitsuji._

* * *

><p>Barret wasted no time in calling the Kisaragi household to cancel their appointment for that day. He told her that a Platinum Oil representative would attend instead. Vincent had no complaints for the change in plans, but Yuffie was left fuming. "Who does he think he is sending in a replacement?" she snarled at the silent phone. "Oi, Vinnie, dress me. I'm going out." She stood from her golden chair and strutted over towards her room. She really didn't care or mind that Vincent would be the one to dress and undress her in a daily routine. Well, she <em>had<em> to get used to it.

"The weather is not suitable this morning," Vincent commented as he moved to follow her.

Yuffie raised an eyebrow. "You complaining?"

Vincent shook his head, "No, I am merely speculating. We don't want our Lady to grouch over the weather."

"Pfft. Whatever you say, Vinnie," Yuffie shrug her shoulders and entered her room. Once inside, she walked over to the tall windows and realized that yes, it was raining outside. No, it looked like a storm was coming. She gulped, hating the fact that he was right and she was wrong. "Fine. I order _you_ to find me a _really_ powerful shuriken to kick people's asses with!" A fire blazed in her eyes, and Vincent bowed with his ever-present smirk.

"Yes, my lady."

"Oh, and Vinnie?"

"Yes, my lady?"

"Cut your hair. I hate looking at it. Makes me feel envious."

"As you wish, my lady."

* * *

><p>Vincent sighed as he walked into the Barber's. To be honest, he kind of valued his long hair – short hair only reminded him of his childhood, and no demon ever wants to relive <em>that. <em>So, as he shook his black umbrella of raindrops, he sighed. Her soul better be worth it. Scratch that, he _knew_ it would be worth it. Just looking inside her made his stomach rumble and his sharp tongue to lick his lips. _So innocent and powerful…alluring yet deadly…mmm…_

"Good day, sir, how can I help you?" a stout man carrying a pair of barber shears asked him. He wore a white apron with dark hairs stuck onto it from his previous client.

Vincent pointed to a picture he had brought with him. It showed him when he was in his early twenties – a picture his client at the time had taken. His hair was oddly cut, the strands choppy and almost…bedraggled. The stout man nodded cautiously. He could do that, but it would be a challenge. It all depended on how much he paid him. As if on cue, Vincent presented to him a bag of silver, more than enough to pay for the expenses and time.

The stout man took the bag gleefully and beckoned Vincent to sit in one of the chairs. He took out a black apron and tied it around Vincent's neck. "May I ask what the occasion is?" he said, wanting to start a conversation.

"My Lady requested it," Vincent replied monotonously, vainly studying his face in the mirror in front. He didn't look a day older than twenty-seven. That was when most demons stopped aging, bar a few exceptions. Sometimes they stopped before thirty, sometimes after.

"Oh, is this lady of yours pretty?" the stout man chortled, hacking off the longest bit of his hair. Vincent winced as he saw it fall to the ground.

"You misunderstand, sir. I am merely her most faithful butler," he frowned. Him and the Kisaragi girl? Preposterous.

"Ah, you must be the infamous butler of Shinra Manor," the barber remarked. "How is it there?" He snipped off yet another length of hair.

"It is…overbearing, but it's not a bad way of life. The young Lady is very demanding," Vincent sighed in response. _Now if he could just hurry up disfiguring my hair, I will take my leave and find a shuriken._

The barber finished in an hour, wiping imaginary sweat off his brow. Vincent stood up, already having examined his new appearance. _Not bad, _he had to admit. Grabbing his umbrella, the stout barber greeted him a good day and he was off to find a weapon.

* * *

><p>Yuffie pouted as she stared off into the distance. The Nibel Mountain Range truly looked intimidating to the villagers. When she had been thirteen, she always cowered behind her mother's skirt every time she looked at their jagged summits. Now, when her mother is dead, she can't help but stare at them with awe…and boredom. What had she found in them that was so frightening? They were only mountains, not murderers.<p>

Suddenly, the image of the green-eyed general entered her mind. She clenched her teeth and closed her eyes tightly. _Get out of my head, fucker!_ she screamed inwardly. _Where's Vince when you need to pick on him? _Standing up, she marched her way to the mansion foyer and called for her servants. To her dismay, only Reno had the decency to show up.

Yuffie automatically narrowed her eyes at him. "Why hasn't Vinnie returned yet?" she snapped.

"I have no idea, milady," Reno smirked. "Allow me to be your servant until his return."

"No way, you suck," Yuffie grinned mischievously. "Let me know when our guest arrives."

Unexpectedly, the door was knocked upon four times. "That's probably them. Open it."

Reno obeyed and pulled on the door's knobs. Heaving, he pulled them open and was met by an amber-eyed redhead. She stepped in, her high-heeled boots tapping on the hard marble floor. Yuffie raised her eyebrows when she caught Reno drooling at her bust. _Perv._

"Good morning, Lady Keesaragi," she drawled in her thick Romanian accent. "My name ees Rosso, pleased to be at your service."

Yuffie's eyes widened at the sight of her shirt logo. That did _not_ belong to Platinum Oil. "Right. Reno, lead her to the drawing room and get me a cup of tea while you're at it."

Reno nodded, still looking like a lovesick puppy. Rosso smirked. "My Lady, ver should vee talk?" she turned to the ebony-haired girl. _Fresh meat, I can almost taste her skin…_

"Like I said, in the drawing room. Have Reno lead you there, I ain't decent yet," Yuffie muttered. She was perfectly decent. Vincent had dressed her in the morning. She just couldn't shake off the uncomfortable feeling she got every time Rosso stared at her forehead. It was as if she knew what hid behind the bandana.

"Alright," she exaggerated the 't'. "I vill vait for the other redhead."

Yuffie nodded, trying desperately to contain her nervousness. "Good, 'cause, like, I need to go now." She sprinted up the stairs and slammed the door of the drawing room.

Breathing heavily, she rested her back against the door and calmed. If she wasn't with Platinum Oil, who was she? She couldn't be one of the good guys because she looked way too evil. _ARGH! Where's Vincent when you need him?_

_Knock, knock._

"Oh, my God, Reno, go away!" Yuffie cursed, hoping neither of them heard it.

"Uh, Princess? Miss Crimson is ready, and I have your tea," the muffled voice of Reno announced.

Yuffie inhaled and exhaled slowly, composing herself. She opened the door, and courteously lead them both inside. Afterwards, she dismissed Reno and sat Rosso down on one of the chairs facing opposite her desk.

"What do you want from me?" Yuffie growled. When Rosso faked surprise, Yuffie continued. "I know you ain't from Platinum Oil. You can suck my non-existent dick if you say you are."

Rosso smiled smugly and sat back on her chair, crossing her legs. "Tempting, Miss Keesaragi. Although, you are far too young for my taste."

"Bitch, hell no. Just tell me what you want and get out of here."

Rosso's smile widened when she saw Yuffie's eyes change colours. She really did need to control them in public. "I vant you, and eet eesn't as seemple as dat, I'm afraid."

Yuffie stood up in anger. "Didn't you hear me? I said 'Bitch, _HELL_ no'. If you ain't here to do business, get out of my sight, or deal with my butler."

"Calm down, milady. This ees merely part of the provocation process," the redhead beamed, her sharp canines visible. "You know what I am, don't you?" Yuffie shook her head in disbelief. "You know vat I vant eef you know vat I am. You, Miss Keesaragi, are a very intriguing person."

Yuffie glared. "Go suck on someone else's—"

"JUST SHOW YOURSELF, CHA—" a sharp buzz in her ear. "VAT? NOW? Grr, she von't budge, Weiss," Rosso shouted into the headpiece. "Fine. Rosso, out." She turned to the seemingly indifferent Yuffie. "You're coming vith me." Yuffie grunted as the larger woman grabbed her shoulders roughly. Using her boots, she smashed through one of the tall windows and jumped into the ashen skies of the afternoon.

* * *

><p>He examined the red and yellow weapon appreciatively. It matched her descriptions precisely. His garnet eyes eyed the bearded man behind the counter. "How much for the Conformer?"<p>

"That is a very rare weapon found inside Shinra Manor after the fire subdued. Apparently, it belonged to a famous ninja named Kasumi Kisaragi. That will be 5000 gil," he replied, certain that this enigmatic customer would not be able to pay off the cost.

However, Vincent presented to him a bag of gold and made his way out the door.

"Wait!" the man called out. "I-It's not for sale!"

Vincent glared over his shoulder. "It belonged to her mother, it belongs to her now. You have no right."

The man screamed.

In his place, black feathers rested.

* * *

><p>"Something's wrong, Rude," Elena shivered as the deathly silence of the manor chilled their spines. "Can't you feel it?"<p>

The shorthaired blond glanced over to the hairless steward, who had quite a noticeable dent in his head. "Yes, Elena. Have you checked on the princess?"

Elena shook her head. "Reno was the last to see her. The guest is probably talking to her in the drawing room. Where's Cid?"

"In the kitchen. Valentine is out. I wonder what's wrong," said Rude.

"It's too cold. Let's check on Lady Kisaragi." Rude nodded, and followed the green-eyed blonde up the stairs. The red carpet didn't feel as soft as he remembered and the clouds of the afternoon had stopped rolling. Even the storm had halted in its mindless pattering.

When they had reached the door of the drawing room, they heard the cloud clunking of the main doors open, and a deep masculine voice sang a slow, tranquil song.

"It's Vincent," Rude told the frightened Elena.

"Are you sure?" she whispered, her eyes as wide as a deer caught in the headlights.

"Positive. I hear him sing in the shower," the bald man affirmed. "Let's just wait until he gets upstairs."

Elena pressed her ear to the door. "I don't hear anyone. Just wind."

"Something's very wrong. Let's just leave it to Vincent," Rude said and pulled the maid off from the door. "Come on, we have other duties."

"What about Reno? Where is he?"

"Elena, stop worrying. Get your gun from the basement in case something else goes wrong."

Elena nodded. "Right."

Vincent walked up to the head maid and the steward, feeling the _slightest_ bit conscious of his new hair. "Good afternoon, Elena, Rude," he dipped his head to each person in turn. "May I ask why you are standing outside the drawing room?"

"We just thought we'd check on the princess. We haven't had a request since an hour ago," Elena informed him.

Vincent's red eyes glowered. He pushed open the bulky wooden door and the wind instantly slapped him in the face. Shattered glass and scattered paper flew everywhere. The princess was gone.

"This is terrible," Vincent commented. Elena turned to him in surprise. Their butler _never_ showed any concern for anyone! "She left her tea untouched." Elena rolled her eyes. Typical. Vincent walked over to the desk and smelled the cold tea. "Understandable. Whoever made this tea does not know how to make it. Hm?" He turned to face the bewildered man and woman at the door. He sighed. "I guess I have to go fetch my Lady now."

"How are you going to do that?" Rude challenged. "You don't even know where she is!"

"No matter," Vincent shook his head, his black hair becoming dishevelled. "They will call in a ransom soon and I will take it from there."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This story is probably going waaayy too fast but I just need to get straight into the action. I know there are probably loads of plot holes lurking around, please ignore them for the time being and I'll get back to them later on.**

** Thanks of reading, please leave a review if you have the time. :)**


End file.
